


[娜俊]Oh La La La(怪盗娜X彼得潘俊)

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[娜俊]Oh La La La(怪盗娜X彼得潘俊)

远离拥挤的舞池，黄仁俊好不容易找到一个比较安静的吧台坐下，他摸摸自己的耳朵，感觉两个塑料尖耳还在自己耳朵上才长舒了一口气，向酒保要了一杯酒。

因为没有明确要什么酒，酒保就随意调了杯鸡尾酒给他，度数不高的鸡尾酒在黄仁俊眼中和白开水差不多，平时红白一口闷的他三两口就把酒灌进肚里。

一点都不过瘾。

他皱皱鼻子，视线投进舞池中肆意游荡。一眼览去，尽是些神神鬼鬼的打扮，黄仁俊很快就失去兴趣，他收回视线，让酒保给他再满上。

盛满蓝色液体的酒杯被放在吧台上，黄仁俊抿了一口将就被重新放回桌上，就在这一举一放的瞬间，一个穿着白色西装的男人坐到了他旁边。

男人带着蓝色镶边的白礼帽，左眼上还挂着一个单边眼镜，细碎的刘海遮住眼前确实颇有怪盗先生的风范。

明明只喝了不到两杯酒，黄仁俊却觉得自己有点醉了。他拍拍自己的脸蛋，却将原本就不太牢的尖耳弄掉了。肉色的尖耳跌在凳上，跳跃了一下摔在了怪盗先生脚边。黄仁俊僵在座位上，不知捡还是不捡。怪盗先生也注意到了自己脚边的小东西，似笑非笑地看了僵住的彼得潘一眼，放下手中的银色手枪弯下腰将耳朵捡起。

“彼得潘没了耳朵就飞不回永无岛了。”男人把尖耳递给黄仁俊，黄仁俊连忙伸手，对方却没有给，而是直接凑了过去。

怪盗先生突然放大的俊脸让彼得潘直接烧红了脸，残有余温的塑料片被温柔地安在耳朵上，温度从而耳尖传至心脏，就在黄仁俊以为自己要心动过速而亡时，男人终于挪开了身体。

黄仁俊小声道谢后，便将身体转向吧台继续喝酒。男人却没有转过身，他接过酒保递给他的酒后便一直撑着下巴看着黄仁俊。

火热的视线让黄仁俊浑身不自在，只好一杯接着一杯的喝。终于，在黄仁俊喝到快憋不住尿意时，怪盗先生开口了。

“不知道这位彼得潘先生愿不愿意带我去看看他的永无岛呢？”

轻易就答应怪盗先生的彼得潘在酒吧楼上的房间里被吻得七荤八素的，绿色的上衣早就被掀至胸口，露出大片的肌肤。期间怪盗先生的眼镜碰到黄仁俊的鼻子好几次，但两人都没想过要取下。胶着的唇瓣间发出微不可闻的水声，怪盗先生随手将帽子扔在一边，一手搂着怀中的人一手解开外套。

怪盗先生的白色外套被扔在玄关处，但它却不孤单，因为还有彼得潘的裤子陪着它。外套的主人抱着裤子的主人摸黑进了浴室，他们在洗手台上吻得难分难舍，就在怪盗先生的手正准备伸向黄仁俊的内裤时，对方却一把将他推开。

彼得潘红着脸跳下洗手台，一阵水声过后，他再次出现在了怪盗先生面前。“我、我酒喝多了……”怪盗先生表示理解，丝毫不介意地把彼得潘搂进怀里。

跌跌撞撞，两人到了浴室。怪盗先生打开了花洒，冷水浇在身上，黄仁俊不禁打了个冷战。“冷……”带着鼻音的抱怨逗笑了男人，黄仁俊再次被摁在墙上亲吻。

水温慢慢升高，彼得潘仅存的衣物也尽数被褪去，他光溜溜地站在浴缸中间，看起来有点可怜。男人挤了些沐浴露，在掌心中揉搓出泡后，手掌覆上了黄仁俊的身体。

泡泡从指缝中开始滋长，顺着小腿一直往上，连未苏醒的性器也没被放过，一路到了脖颈。五岁以后就没让别人帮忙洗澡的黄仁俊羞得不敢动弹，双眼紧闭地杵着。

感觉有水洒在自己身上，黄仁俊又睁开了眼睛，怪盗先生正温柔地冲去他身上的泡沫。他鼓起勇气抢过花洒浇了男人一身，又胡乱地扯掉对方的衣服。黄仁俊笨拙地学着男人刚刚的动作，将泡泡搓到对方身上。怪盗先生全程没有反抗，任由彼得潘在他身上作乱。

光溜溜的怪盗先生抱着同样光溜溜的彼得潘倒在床上，男人将黄仁俊翻过身，让他背对着自己。冰凉的润滑液倒在臀缝中被暧昧地揉开，指尖触碰隐藏在臀瓣中的穴口，被揉弄的黄仁俊将脸埋在手中，害羞得抬不起头。

穴口被一点点破开后，手指换成了更大的器物。虽然做了充足的准备，进入的时候黄仁俊还是忍不住哭了。哭泣的声音传进男人耳中，他犹豫了一下退了出来。感觉穴口的压迫感消失了，黄仁俊转过头，看见怪盗先生有些不知所措呆在原地。

“要不不做了？”男人问道，黄仁俊摇摇头，抽抽鼻子。“我可以的。”转过头重新趴好，把屁股高高翘起。男人被他的动作萌到了，伸手在手感极佳的屁股上轻轻地扇动了两下，把人翻了过来。

器物被再一次推进体内，完全进入，黄仁俊的泪水又有些止不住了，他向男人伸出双手。“要抱抱。”怪盗顺从地抱住了他，温柔地亲吻着他的颈侧时下身却毫不留情地进入到深处。

“嗯……怪盗先生……”黄仁俊的脚紧紧地盘在身上人的腰上，喉咙中发出甜腻的呻吟。被呼喊的人有一瞬间的停滞，但很快就意识到对方是在叫自己，他凑到黄仁俊耳边，唇不紧不慢地吐出自己的名字。“我叫罗渽民。”

“渽民？嗯……”黄仁俊眯着被泪水模糊的眼睛看向男人，对方摸摸他的脸蛋。“嗯，渽民。”然后又是一番毫不留情的顶弄，像是要把黄仁俊撞散架一般。挺立的前端也没有被忽视，罗渽民握着黄仁俊笔直的性器撸动，一点点把粉红色的肉柱逼出眼泪。

释放后的黄仁俊变得更加敏感，每一次撞击都能换来他的小声惊呼，眼泪从眼角不断滑落，白色的枕套很快就被打湿，罗渽民俯下身把他的眼泪吞进肚子里。

“我们到永无岛咯。”

微凉的液体被射入体内，黄仁俊也射出了第二波白浊，他失声瘫软床上，眼皮上下翕动。罗渽民将他搂入怀中，亲吻着他的眼皮。

“晚安，我的彼得潘。”


End file.
